LOS INFIELES
by Natsumipa Hyuuga
Summary: NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU Desamor,compromiso y abandono.¿Qué hacer?Una fiesta da resultado a la dramática y pasional relación de Sakura y son felices,pero no son los únicos.Hinata y Naruto sufren al igual que actuar pareja no es la correcta para ser feliz,pero se darán cuenta de la manera más dolorosa supo si fue la soledad,el alcohol o simplemente SADA EN LOS INFIELES-AVENTURA


_**Hola! **_

_**Nueva historia... Pero no es mia. Es de mi amiga Aliss12, una escritora de , que me ah pedido de favor publicarla para ver si tiene exito.**_

_**Es corto porque es el prologo. Aliss-neesan ah prometido publicar pronto y hacer cap mas largos.**_

_**Sin mas, espero os guste y gracias por pasaos a leer...**_

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio el cabello de la mujer sobre los almohadones, supo que no había sido un sueño, tampoco un recuerdo. Ella estaba allí. Resguardada por una respiración tranquila. La mujer estaba dormida. Miro la cara deformada por el cabello revuelto, por los pedazos de oscuridad que sus cuerpos resguardaban de la luz que venia ensanchándose en el suelo. Recordó la noche. Los ojos brillando intensamente. Las copas. La invitación…

Paso de largo apenas mirándola de reojo, pero se detuvo unos pasos más adelante, a media pista, entorpeciendo los pasos del vals. Enfrente, al final del salón, se encontraba ella bailando con las luces.

No supo si fue la soledad, el alcohol o si simplemente la deseo para esa noche. La soledad comenzó a ser amenazante y el aire trajo consigo el sonido de la copa, dando fin a la reunión. Los pasos seguros y las voces inverosímiles de todos aquellos hombre llamándolo ¨Almirante". Luego sintió frio se sintió solo y eso le dio un poco de miedo aunque siempre hubiera estado solo. A solas recordó la promesa a la mujer alta, amable, delicada y hermosa. Se miro así mismo mirando el cielo, descubriendo cosas nuevas. Pero ahí, en medio de la sociedad asfixiante, oliendo los perfumes caros y el picor de aquel espantoso traje, todo le parecía viejo. Por eso regreso al lado de la hermosa mujer, embellecesida por la luz de la noche que ingresaba por la ventana. Le sonrió, siempre le recibía con una sonrisa. Muchas veces le había lastimado, pero la sonrisa no desaparecía. Mil veces se repitió que ella se merecía ser amada, pero no por él. Le confesó la situación de sus empresas, razón de su compromiso. Ella acepto sin decir nada, pero estuvo llorando. No le importo, le dejo. En ese momento lo más importante eran los negocios.

Llego, todo fue muy rápido, pero decidió quedarse para no regresar aun. Y fue ahí donde la vio. Alta, bella, elegante, rebelde y risueña. Su vestido encajaba perfectamente a sus delicadas curvas, resaltando más su figura. El rosa cubriendo su espalda y el carmín adornando sus labios. El jade le perdió en otro mundo, al igual que el vino que raspaba su garganta. . Los ojos brillando intensamente. El vino bailaba. La invitación. Se detuvo unos pasos enfrente de ella. Platicaron un rato. El vino empezaba a nublar las ideas. Ya no hubo palabras. Los gemidos inundaron la habitación. Embestida ras embestida iba perdiendo los sentidos. La noche acabo. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio el cabello de la mujer sobre los almohadones, supo que no había sido un sueño…

Camino segura hacia él. Pronto serán uno. Estaban felices. El beso sello su amor. Lo invitados chillaron emocionados. La fiesta comenzó animada. La música bailaba por los aires. La puerta se abrió y entro él, su amigo. Pensó no lograr verlo más. Pero estaba ahí en su boda. Lo abrazo alborotando su rubia cabellera. Iba a presentarles, pero ella ya no estaba. Decidió contarle como le conoció: aquella noche, en el accidente automovilístico. Su doctora le había flechado. No pudo olvidarla ni ella a él. Decidieron casarse después de unos meses. Eran felices.

Pregunto por él. Contesto ye él también se había casado, unió su empresa, y ahora solo quedaba continuar. Sonrió satisfecho, le había contado más de lo regular. Volvió atrás. Cuando eran niños y jugaban contentos. Entrenaban para protegerse de la vida en la calle y trabajaban para sobrevivir. No eran nadie, pero sonreían sinceramente. Ahora eran alguien, pero sonreían falsamente. Mientras tanto junto a ella, sabía que iba a volver a sonreír de corazón, junto todos. Al igual pensaba lo mismo en torno a su amigo, junto con su esposa, aun por compromiso, lograría ser feliz. Se fue. Su esposa apareció unos segundos después acompañada de la energética rubia de ojos azules. Su peinado se había deshecho, quería estar perfecta para el así que pidió ser arreglada por su amiga. Fingió molestia y gracias a ello la noche no fue aburrida. Jugaron un rato excitándose a continuar. El momento del coito llego. El inexperto, salió asustado de su interior, intervalo su mirada de su intimidad a las sabanas manchadas de sangre. Ella sonrió con ternura. Metió el miembro de nueva cuenta a su interior y le beso. El placer les inundo, la tierna y dulce unió se convirtió en una apasionada y salvaje unión. Ninguno se quejo, al contrario siguieron hasta el amanecer, sellando su amor.

Pasaron los meses felices. Trabajando y viviendo. Hasta que el heredo las empresas Uzumaki. Solamente lo veía en las noches, pero el cansado llegaba a dormir, hacia un esfuerzo por convivir con ella, pero el sueño le vencía. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada por lo cual no dijo nada. De vez en cuando iba a suplirle a alguna reunión para dejarle descansar como la de aquella noche donde le vio. Alto, elegante, sexo y varonil. Le atrajo, pero no se acerco por respeto a su marido y su amor por este. Prefirió acabar con los negocios, ignorando aquella mirada hipnotizante fija en ella. Acabo. Quiso mirar el vals, el vals que su marido confirmar bailar con otras, pero no con ella. Los celos le invadieron. Deseaba gritarle a su marido todo lo merecido, pero era inmerecido. Ella sabía que estaba equivocada, celosa injustificadamente y triste impensadamente. No era feliz porque ella lo pensaba así. Volvió en si cuando visualizo al hombre frente ella con porte seductor. Iniciaron una plática amena. Palabra tras palabra. Sonrisa tras sonrisa. Copa tras copa…

Al acabar la fiesta ya no hubo palabras. Los gemidos se mezclaban al igual que el agua rebelde. Ella no supo si fue la soledad, el alcohol o si simplemente la deseo para esa noche. Pero el porqué era ya algo que olvidar. Esa noche no eran ni Sakura Haruno ni Sasuke Uchiha, solamente eran…

_**Los infieles…**_

* * *

_**Se merece un review? espero que si. Se acepta de todo, tomatasos, flores, piedras y sonrisas...**_

_**hasta pronto!**_

_**cuidense,besos y abrazos**_


End file.
